1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to detection circuits and, particularly, to a detection circuit for detecting signals produced by a bridge circuit sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Sensors are commonplace in electronic devices. The types of sensor may include a pressure sensor, a capacitance sensor, a bridge circuit sensor, and the like. The sensors detect a change in parameter, such as the pressure value and the capacitance value, and produce corresponding signals, and a circuit detects/receives signals and takes corresponding action. However, for the bridge circuit sensor, an amplifier and a high precision analog to digital (A/D) converter are needed to sense the signals produced by the bridge circuit sensor. The high precision A/D converter is expensive.
An electronic device and a method, to overcome the described limitations are thus needed.